Autobot Archives
by CasoraTigerKin
Summary: Archival entries salvaged from the Iacon Libraries by Archivist Datastream


Go easy on me, its my first fic.

Based on a bunny from kirin_saga.

Disclamer: Transformers (c)Hasbro Datastream (c)CasoraTigerkin

Warnings: Mentions of torture, slight mention of Jazz/Prowl

Archival Entry #52353

Everyone knew that Optimus Prime's second in command was odd even if they didn't know _why_ he was odd. When they found out why the almost inevitable response was, "He has a glitch?!" This was almost inevitably followed by the speaker being dragged off by whoever was nearest for a chat with Ratchet. Once most of the members of the ark had had this discussion they were content to ignore Jazz's "quirk", others needed a little more explaining, sometimes followed by threatening, before they were willing to leave Jazz alone. The extended version of the explanation usually proceeded as followed.

"It all started with a routine espionage mission to Shockwave's lab. We had just received intelligence that Shockwave was performing experiments on captured prisoners to create the perfect solider. Megatron had tried this before but high command felt that this time Shockwave might actually succeed, thus it was necessary to send an operative in to investigate the claim. At this time Jazz wasn't our SIC nor was he head of Ops, but he was the best agent at the time for this kind of job. To no one's surprise Jazz was assigned to follow up on the rumor. We lost contact with him shortly after he made it into the compound, and it was six earth months before we found him. Apparently the Decpticons had started the rumor in hopes of striking a blow to the already stretched thin Special Ops by taking out one or more of their best agents. When we found him he was barely online and it took all of my medical expertise to repair him. It wasn't until I brought him online that I realized that something was wrong. The first he asked after he came online was "How are Blaster an' Prowl doing?" Now you know as well as I do that there are no Autobots by those names, but Jazz was insistent. He described them to me in detail when I asked him about them; Blaster's was an orange mech with a design that was very similar to Soundwave's, he also had four cassettes by the names of Eject, Rewind, Steeljaw, and Ramhorn. Prowl was a black and white of the same body type as Bluestreak and Smokescreen. Blaster was a communications specialist while Prowl was a tactician. Jazz claimed that they had also been prisoners of the Decpticons who had been rescued with him. A call to the rescue team confirmed that Jazz had been the only prisoner held at the compound and as far as they knew no prisoners had been sent elsewhere in the months following his capture. Armed with this information I preformed every test and scan I could think of, all of which came up either negative or normal. As far as my medical equipment was concerned there was nothing wrong with Jazz. I was inclined to agree and kick him out of the med bay until I caught him talking to someone who wasn't there. When I approached his berth he smilingly introduced me to the "mech", "This is Prowl, Ratchet" at my look of disbelief he glared at me till I felt obliged to shake hands with thin air. Following this exchange it became simpler to play along with Jazz then to fight with him over the existence of these two mechs. I would recommend you do the same as Jazz tends to get belligerent when questioned about their existence. Jazz hasn't been replaced as SIC because his imaginary friends haven't hindered his performance, in fact you might say they're the ones responsible for his promotion. You see ever since "Blaster" and "Prowl" showed up Jazz has gotten a lot better at his job, his understanding of both the tactical and communication fields skyrocketed and he became a lot more responsible. "

"High command's theory on this is rather simple, Shockwave. Remember why Jazz was sent to his lab in the first place? Old Shockwave probably need a test subject in better condition, you see what better way to improve your soldiers than to have some who have a great understanding of many fields. If this is the case then it almost worked, the problem is you have to go the roundabout way of getting information from him. If you want tactical info you have to get Jazz to "ask Prowl", same with communications and "Blaster." Unfortunately, this theory has several holes in it. Firstly Jazz does not have the capability of being in two places at once, a lot of the information Jazz gets comes from "Blaster's cassettes", and most of this intel is in real time. In other words Jazz may be at headquarters and be recreating the layout of a Con outpost he's never been to via one of the "cassettes". Secondly Jazz doesn't have the processing capabilities necessary to come up with complex battle plans, nor does he have the modifications needed to hack Con communications frequencies or monitor several dozen of our communications lines at once. I also feel that my scanners would have picked up on that sort of experimentation or Jazz would have told us. In other words we don't know why Jazz sees these mechs. Oh, one last thing don't flirt with Jazz. He believes that Prowl is his lover."

End of Original Entry entered by Head Archivist Datastream.

Addition to Entry #52353 as told by Autobot CMO Ratchet

"If you're reading this then I will assume you know about Jazz's quirk and will skip the details. It's been eight million years since it appeared and I finally know what caused it if not how it happened. Six earth months ago we received a message from the femmes on Cybertron, while raiding Shockwave's labs for energon they stumbled upon a cell containing two badly damaged mechs. After rescuing them Elita-1 decided that their best chance of survival was me, and arranged for them to be delivered to Earth. Once we got them to the repair bay it was a race against time to keep their sparks from extinguishing but we managed. It took them another month to online, and this is where things took a strange turn. The first to wake up was the black and white, doorwinged mech, when he came online the look in his optics was of one waking up from a nightmare and it took several breems to convince him that this was real and that he was not in Shockwave's lab. Once he calmed down he gave his designation as Prowl, yes Prowl. As we looked at him in shock he told us that he was a neutral who was captured shortly before the war and had been Shockwave's prisoner ever since. He then proceeded to identify the orange mech as Blaster and informed me that it would probably take longer for him to wake up because he had four cassettes to support. Apparently Blaster had been taken so Shockwave could study cassettes."

"At this point Jazz walked into the bay to inquire about my patients. I've never seen a bot as shocked as Prowl was upon seeing Jazz before he crashed. When we rebooted him he told us that for the longest time he and Blaster had been having hallucinations of being Autobots, mostly centering on Jazz. They both believed that these hallucinations were the only thing that kept them sane over the course of their captivity."

The only explanation I can think of for this phenomenon is what humans call "astral projection" or the separation of the soul, or spark in this case, from the body due to trauma or severe mental distress. I still have no explanation for why Jazz was the only one who could see them, or how they manage to maintain the separation of spark and body for so long, and will probably never have one.

End of Addition as told by Autobot CMO Ratchet.


End file.
